Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that have one or more external electronic connectors for communicating with internal circuitry within the electronic device. These external connectors can be used for charging the device and/or for performing uni-directional or bi-directional communications with the device. However, with small electronic devices it may be preferred to predominantly use wireless charging and/or wireless communications since the small electronic devices may not have room for external electrical connectors. Further, it may be desirable to not use external electrical connectors because they disrupt the exterior surface (e.g., the aesthetics) or they are difficult to seal for water resilient or waterproof electronic devices.
However, some electronic devices may still need an external electronic connector for performing settings at the factory and/or for performing repair and diagnostics on the device or for other uses.
New electronic devices may require new features or new methods of implementing external electronic connectors that are concealed, consume little space, provide uninterrupted device aesthetics, are water resilient and/or water proof.